The Lost World
by 60 Second
Summary: Saat dunia yang hilang ditelan oleh jutaan Zombie yang ada di dunia. ShortFic! Zombie!


**The lost world**

 **Disclaimer © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **.ShortFic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak zaman milenial banyak bermunculan teknologi-teknologi modern yang berkembang. Awal tahun 2000 sudah banyak gedung pencakar langit di pelosok bumi. Bahan bakar alternative yang menjadi permasalahan sudah ditemukan serta diciptakannya model robot pertama dengan kepintaran buatan.

Namun masalah yang muncul pun tetap ada. Hutan yang mulai hilang, mencairnya es di kutub oleh pemanasan global, polusi yang kian bertambah parah dan sebagainya akibat dari perkembangan teknologi yang pesat. Tak ada solusi maupun teknologi yang mampu mengatasi hal ini.

Tahun 2050 adalah awal dari pemikiran para ilmuwan yang kian menggila. Penelitian tentang evolusi manusia yang kian gencar dari pencampuran DNA untuk menghasilkan sebuah kekuatan terpendam yang ada di tubuh manusia. Serta eksperimen-eksperimen lain yang sudah diluar nalar.

Puncaknya tahun 2075 sebuah eksperimen dari para ilmuwan Amerika menemukan obat untuk manusia agar terhindar dari masa tua. Dengan berbagai DNA hewan yang dianggap spesial kini mereka mengklaim telah menemukan formula anti tua.

Setahun berselang tepatnya tahun 2076 setelah melalui proses panjang serum formula anti tua telah selesai dan siap untuk di uji coba oleh manusia. Hampir semua sampel baik kelinci percobaan yang sudah menua, penyakitan dan diambang kematian setelah di suntik oleh Serum X, sebutan untuk formula anti tua yang kesemuanya berhasil. Kelinci yang sekarat pun berhasil sembuh dari penyakitnya. Sungguh sebuah pencapaian yang sempurna oleh umat manusia. Dengan begini tak akan ada kematian yang menjemput manusia.

Setiap sel yang sudah rusak dalam tubuh akan kembali meregenerasi dan kembali sehat seperti sediakala, layaknya rambut yang akan tumbuh kembali setelah dipotong atau ekor cicak yang tumbuh setelah putus.

Namun, kejadian aneh mulai terjadi. Tahun 2077 atau 12 Bulan semenjak di edarkannya Serum X, masalah mulai terjadi. Diawal setelah pengguanaan banyak manusia yang sudah merasakan efek luar biasa dari Serum X. segala penyakit yang tumbuh ditubuh mereka seketika luntur dengan cepat, kepintaran bahkan ketangkasan dan daya tahan tubuh mereka yang meningkat jauh melebihi sebelumnya.

Naas, sebuah kejadian bahaya mengikutinya. Dua belas Bulan setelah penggunaannya manusia mulai menunjukkan sebuah perilaku yang aneh. Mereka lebih agresif, tidak banyak bicara serta selalu menggeram dengan mata yang melotot. Para Ilmuwan dan Doktor yang meneliti kejadian ini mulai dibuat bingung atas apa yang telah terjadi. Tak ada yang tahu.

Ada yang menyebut ini adalah efek dari Serum X yang digunakan menyebabkan penyakit baru. Adapun yang menganggap ini adalah sejenis rabies yang sering dijumpai pada anjing. Namun tak ada kepastian yang benar-benar fakta.

Satu Bulan berlanjut saat hampir pengguna Serum X didunia mengalami perilaku yang sama. Dan pada Bulan selanjutnya. Fisik mereka pun mulai memperlihatkan perbedaan. Kulit diseluruh tubuh mereka yang tampak keriput dan kusam. Bau yang tak sedap. Mata yang memutih. Perilaku yang mulai agresif dan bahkan ditemukan di beberapa Negara jika para pengguna Serum X menyerang dan memakan manusia lainnya.

...

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu!? " ucap seorang pria berjas dengan wajah yang ditutupi masker setelah menjelaskan secara detail mengenai Serum X kepada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang di depannya.

" haaah... Aku tak terlalu percaya pada apa yang sudah kau ceritakan. Intinya saja, apa yang ingin kau lakukakan untuk ku? " ucap pemuda itu dengan sedikit bosan.

Sementara pria bermasker itu hanya menghela napas. "Kau ku kirim bersama seorang dokter untuk mengunjungi pengguna Serum X di Nigeria! "

" kenapa harus ada pengawalan? Bukannya ini hanya tugas penelitian saja! " ucap pemuda itu.

"Tidak! Ini lebih dari itu. Kudengar Pengguna kali ini kanibalisme. Jadi aku butuh bantuanmu Naruto untuk tugas ini! "

Sementara pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut hanya mengehela napas pasrah. "Baiklah! "

"Kapan aku berangkat? " tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang! "

.

.

.

.

.

Continue


End file.
